Come Back to Me
by KlainerFangirl18
Summary: After being together a while, Misaki decides that he needs to broaden his horizons. Where does that leave him and Akihiko? One-shot. Sorry for being horrible with summaries.


**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, or any of the characters in Junjou Romantica. I only own a deep fangirl love.

**Me:** Yay! So, first Junou Romantica story published on the site...actually one of the first that I've written. So, in light of that, please go easy when reading/reviewing, but please do review and tell me what you thought and what I could do better. I enjoy constructive criticism, as it helps me become a better writer. :)

**Misaki:** Well, that's honest.

**Me: **I'm a very honest person.

**Akihiko:** Is there any smut in this story?

**Me: ***sweatdrop* Ahh, it seems Akihiko is very honest while voicing his questions...and no, there is not smut. Sorry to disappoint you...There is a little suggestive material I guess...Near the end.

**Akihiko:** Close enough, I guess.

**Misaki: **...

**Me:** ... Well, anyway, the characters do get a little OOC I guess, but it's just because it's one of my first time writing them (and honestly I just don't completely understand them sometimes) and it's also kind of a future fic, so I guess behavior would change a bit. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Back to Me<strong>

Usami Akihiko looked at the 22 year old boy standing in front of him. Akihiko's expression read that he was shocked to say the least. He turned his attention to his boyfriend, Takahashi Misaki, was saying.

"This really hurts me, but Usagi-san, this all I've ever been. I love taking care of you and being here, but it feels like it's all I've ever done. I …I don't want to miss out on life. I don't want to miss out on opportunities. I love being here and taking care of you, I really do. I-I-I love you. But I want to do other things than just taking care of you for the rest of my life." Misaki's eyes brimmed with tears. Akihiko raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You want to find yourself and want for us to breakup?" His voice was completely flat.

Misaki's eyes went wide as saucers at the suggestion. "What? No!" He rushed out the words. "Never!"

"Then what are talking about?"

"Akihiko…right before graduation a friend of mine offered to let me go with him and some other friends on a month long trip to France. I refused because I didn't want to leave you…but the more I have been thinking of it, the more I want to take this opportunity. I need to know that I can go and do things on my own. I never wanted to brake-up. I just want to go on this trip." The brunette looked down at his feet; tears were falling down his cheeks. Usagi put his hand on top of Misaki's head and ruffled the young man's hair.

"If you want to go, I'll let you go. But you have to promise you'll come back."

"Always. I'll always come back."

Misaki hugged himself to Usagi who brought the shorter man closer to him. Although Misaki had grown a little, just a few inches in fact, he looked pretty much the same as he always had. Usagi tipped the green eyed boy's face upward and pressed their lips together gently.

"Usagi-san, n-not now!" Misaki uttered half-heartedly as Akihiko kissed his neck. "Please, s-stop."

"No, never." Usagi whispered back as he picked the boy up and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom

~Junjou Romantica~

"Hurry up! We're going to be late to the airport and you'll miss your flight!" Usagi yelled up the stairs as an anxious looking Misaki walked gingerly down the flight of steps, towing a suitcase behind him. "Can't you walk a little faster?"

"Well, I would have if you hadn't insisted on 'I-won't-see-you-for-a-month-and-I-have-a-libido-but-I-only-bang-you' sex last night. I'm all sore now. And I hope I am not stripped search. God, it would be embarrassing with all hickies you left."

"You have to remember who you belong to, and those marks won't wear off for a while."

"Well, if you do this again to me tonight-" Misaki suddenly caught himself. _Oh, God. I really am NOT going to see him for a month._ The thought flew at him like a ton of bricks. He was actually going to miss him.

The drive to the airport was silent. Akihiko walked Misaki up to the security line.

"Now remember: I froze some food, so just heat it up; I did all the laundry and cleaned the whole apartment, so I expect it that way when I get back." Misaki poked Usagi in the chest for emphasis.

"I won't change a thing." Usami wrapped his arms around the man. "Are you sure you want to go?" The older man asked softly. Misaki nodded slowly, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I think I need to do this. Will you wait for me?" He looked around before putting his hand on the silver-haired, 32- year-old's cheek.

"As long as you come back, I'll wait." Akihiko kissed the boy softly before they broke away.

"C'mon, not it public. I need to go." Misaki whispered.

"Go."

~Junjou Romantica~

Akihiko laid on the couch in the living room of his, _no_, his and _Misaki's_ penthouse. Misaki had only been gone a week so far and he already missed the sweet boy. He lit a cigarette, but only took one puff before he remembered how Misaki was hounding him about quitting, or at least cutting back on cigarettes. He immediately put it out.

Usagi sighed. He honestly didn't know how he was ever going to survive without Misaki for another 3 weeks. The violet-eyed man looked at the rain pouring outside and was pelting against the wall-to-wall windows. The gray, depressing weather seemed to match the writer's mood. _I might go to France myself and drag Misaki back home if the time drags on anymore._ Usagi thought drearily. "Misaki…" He mumbled.

As he moped on the couch a knock came on the door. Akihiko swung his legs over the side of the piece of furniture and walked over to the door. He opened it and when he saw who was standing on the other side, a surprised look came to light on his face. A very drenched Misaki stood in front of him.  
>"I forgot something…" He said.<p>

"What? An umbrella?" Usagi muttered.

"No…you." Misaki almost flung himself into Akihiko's waiting arms. "It was horrible. It was so lonely, _I_ was so lonely, even with 4 other people with me. I…I'm so pathetic. I can't even spend a week away from you and enjoy myself." He whispered the last part. Akihiko smirked. Misaki continued, "If I say I want to go alone somewhere ever again, just slap me."

"It's okay; because I'm never letting you go again."

Akihiko kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, um, U-Usagi, I'm kind of wet."

"Don't I know it." Usagi smirked playfully, reaching down into Misaki's jeans.

"T-that's not what I meant, you perv!" Misaki muttered half-heartedly. Akihiko grabbed his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

Soon the noises of their playful dance could be heard throughout the apartment.

"Oh-oh-YES!" Misaki moaned in pleasure. "I love you Usagi!" He yelled as he came.

The tightening of the warmth around him triggered Usagi's climax, an I-love-you-slipping through his mouth. In the afterglow of their love making Misaki curled into Usagi, putting his head on the man's chest. Usagi stroked his hair.

"I have something for you. I was going to give it to you as soon as you got back…and now you're back." Akihiko whispered, taking a black velvet box from the nightstand.

"W-what is that?" Misaki asked as Usagi opened the small box to reveal a platinum band with his name on it.

"Misaki…will you go to America with me to get married?" Usagi asked, his voice a little anxious.

Misaki looked at the ring, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Yes." He whispered. Usagi smiled and slipped the ring onto the boy's delicate finger. He hugged Misaki to him.

"I told you I'd never let you go again."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well, there we go! I hope I didn't do too horribly... and I hope I didn't get too...smutty at the end for a T-rating. Oh well, I will use judgment, and say probably not!

**Misaki:** ...It's too suggestive! TAKE IT OUT!

**Me:** You just don't like it because of what it implies that you and Akihiko do... *raises eyebrow*

**Akihiko:** I like it.

**Misaki:** OF COURSE YOU DO, YOU PERV! YOU'RE A PERVERT!

**Akihiko/Me: **You stated that twice...

**Misaki:** ...It's for emphasis.

**Me:** Sure it is...

**Misaki:***cries*

**Me:** Oh calm down. We kid because we care. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the story (and my sad excuses of humor) and please review and tell me what you think! Arigatou! :) *bows*


End file.
